Alpha's Regal Problem
Alpha's Regal Problem is the 66th episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Plot Alpha sits at his computer, idly working on designs when he hears Zordon ask him if he wants to stop fighting. He reminds him that, no matter what kind of people the Rangers are, he still has a mission as the Prince. Alpha says he doesn't want to stop being a Power Ranger. The Technobot contest emcee from several episodes before walks down the hall, his shadow that of the monster possessing him, and smiles in a sinister manner. At the Power Chamber the Rangers have gathered to discuss the fact that the enemy is after Alpha 5, knowing that he is the Prince of Edenoi. Meanwhile, Alpha is still sitting at his computer, but rises when the contest emcee enters. He, however, raises a glowing-red hand and traps him with an attack. He demands to know where the Zeo Crystal is and he insists he doesn't know, but he tells him that if he's the Prince he should know. Alpha frees one hand and summons his Zeo Power Pod in dagger mode, then uses it to free himself from the monster's binding. After a brief fight he kicks him back into the wall hard enough to crack it, but it only stuns him for a very short moment. He runs away then, racing through the hallway as those he passes recognize him and call his name. The Rangers are pursuing the possessed man when Kim appears. Still not sensing the monster's presence, she asks where it is and is dismayed to find out that it's "the contest emcee". She morphs into Zeo Ranger 1 while the other two distract him. The monster then separates itself from the man's body having killed him and, after a brief battle, Zeo Ranger 1 tries to use her Power Disc, but the monster just knocks it aside. The monster manages to trap the Rangers, and Klank appears, demanding to know the location of the Prince. The Rangers insist that they don't know, and Klank, not believing them, does a force choke. Just in time, though, they hear Alpha 5 announce his presence, and his weapon flies through the air, severing the bonds holding the Rangers. Alpha smiles at the other Rangers and says that it appears he can't hide anymore; he throws his mask into the air and with a flash of golden light, transforms into Zeo Ranger 6, Silver. Delta runs up and, seeing the golden sun symbol on Alpha's forehead, declares her beloved to be the Prince. Klank sees the Zeo Crystal, and moves to attack, but Zeo Ranger 7 Teal jumps out and stops him. He declares this to be the Prince of the Golden Planet of Edenoi and heir to the Zeo Crystal, Prince Alpha, and the Rangers watch in awe. Unimpressed, Klank orders his monster to take the Crystal. Zordon tells the Rangers to protect the Prince and they rush over to stand between him and the monster. Zeo Ranger 1 Pink destroys the monster with her Power Disc and Klank, dismayed, disappears. While they're looking the other direction, though, Sprocket suddenly appears and rushes at Alpha with a crystal dagger; Zeo Ranger 3 Blue notices and shouts a warning, too late for them to do anything, but Zeo Ranger 7 Teal suddenly appears. When the monster sees him he lowers the dagger and steps back, distracted enough for Alpha to hit him with a Golden Beam. The Prince, Alpha, turns to face his Rangers, who can only stare at him, speechless. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Henry Cannon as Contest Emcee Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited